Your Man
by winterlove77
Summary: After Prom & Funeral episodes. Santana decides she needs to do something to prove she deserves Brittany. She gets a little help from Puck at a party.


Although Zizes had Puck whipped, Santana and Puck still manage to keep a strong, non-romantic friendship. Things between Santana and Britt were getting better but Santana was still struggling with the idea of coming out to anyone other than Brittany and Karofsky.

After the funeral for Sue's sister, Santana did a lot of thinking. Life is too short for her to keep Brittany and her own happiness waiting she thought. _I don't know what I would do if something happened to Brittney and I never got the chance to actually show her how I feel and be with her. I know I have told her in person and in songs that I love her, but we still are not together. I can't do this anymore_, Santana though. Santana plugged her ipod into her car and got an idea as the song began to play. She needed to talk to Puck before his party in two days.

On Friday, Santana arrived in a pair of super skinny jeans, leather high heeled boots a right red v-neck shirt and a white vest to cover at Puck's house early because she promised to help them set up. At10pm people finally started to arrive at Puck's house. It was not long until there were 200 drunken people in his pool, hot tub, dancing in the living room, and anywhere else they could fit themselves. Mercedes and Quinn found Santana and they started some small talk about Glee and being excited for nationals. The certain blonde dancer that Santana wanted to see could not be found anywhere so Santana decided to excuse herself and go find Puck.

"I need to be sober to do this…even though I totally think I need a drink right now"

"What is the big bad Santana Lopez afraid? Puck teased.

"Shut up Puck! You know how big of a deal this is to me."

"You have nothing to worry about. I know we have had our differences recently but you are still my main girl, practically my sister, and I will have your back."

"Thanks Puck. I am just scared…scared of what people will say or do. Even worse, what if she says no or that I am too late?"

"Santana I know I'm with Lauren now, but even she cant be mad at me when I say that you are hottest chick at this school. Britt is a close second. Everyone loves her and she is single now. I should know I helped Artie attempt to ask her to Prom and…"

"WAIT! YOU DID WHAT?" Santana yelled.

"Well its not like you told me you were going all Lez for her ya know seeing as you claimed you were with Karofsky and all. Besides I needed help trying to spike the punch, which by the way was lame. Totally not as much of a help as you would have been."

"Is there a point to all of this?" Santana asked impatiently.

"Yes!" Puck practically yelled at her. "Brittany could have any guy, or girl at McKinely..But she has not even looked at another person since her and Artie broke up. Clearly she is waiting for you. I doubt she will say no. Besides, you are Santana Fucking Lopez you always go after what you want."

Santana stopped and took in his words. Can I really do this she wondered? I am sick of being alone and pretending to be something I am not. This is a kick ass song. We are at a party. I could just pretend I am drunk if things go terribly wrong but then again, that would be the exact opposite of what Britt wants. She needs to me to be ready to show her off.

As she was thinking, Santana searched the room. Her eyes landed on the long blonde haired beauty that was dancing her heart out in the middle of Pucks living room. Britt, feeling a familiar pairs of eyes on her looked up and locked her sights right on Santana and smiled at her best friend. _Hey_ she mouthed to the Latina from across the room. Santana returned the smile, her nerves leaving her for a brief second as she nodded and mouthed _Hi _back. Artie decided to ruin their little moment by rolling his way up to Brittany and apparently asking her to dance. _Dam Wheels just doesn't give up does he? _Santana thought to herself. As she watched for another second, Artie pulled Brittany down into his lap and was trying to kiss her cheek as they talked. All of a sudden it was like someone took a bucket of water and poured in on top of Santana and she snapped.

"Puck…lets do this," she demanded starting to get more pissed off as she took in what was happening before her.

"Alright Lopez that's what I like to here! Let me go get my guitar and we can get this show started." Puck ducked away to grab his guitar, which he wisely kept in his room to avoid any damages from any drunken assholes.

Santana took a quick shot to calm her quickly escalating nerves and grabbed the mic Puck handed her on the way up to the DJ booth he set up for parties like this. The stereo quieted down and Santana knew it was show time. Puck started playing a few notes to a song both of them knew all too well. Everyone in the room stopped their dancing confused as to what was going on and looked at Puck who gave one of his infamous smiles to Santana who was approaching the stage.

Puck's eyes then settled on Lauren who was up against the wall chugging a beer and began to sing…

(Puck)

_And if you want me girl I will be your man _

_And if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_And if you want me girl I will be your man. _

_And if you want me girl I will be here forever. _

(Santana)

_I'll take you all around as long as we're on solid ground _

_I'll introduce you to town and never will I let you down _

_One look from you and I think I must've gone to heaven now _

_The fact that I'm with __**Glee Club**__ now is hard enough to get my head around _

Santana's eyes briefly gazed over the girl she was trying to convey her message too. Brittany has gotten up off of Artie's lap to look at what was going on when she heard the voice she had memorized over the years. Artie's face went from dejected to pissed off as he realized what was going on. Santana gave her signature smirk, closed her eyes for a moment and continued to sing and dance.

_She's as hard as ACDC, she gets my thunder struck _

_She's a star, a four leaf clover but I won't press my luck _

(Puck-pointing at Lauren who just began to laugh)

Girl I'm talking about you so don't be so scared of trust

I think I'm better off with you, you say compared to what?

(Puck & Santana)

_And if you want me girl I will be your man _

_And if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_And if you want me girl I will be your man. _

_And if you want me girl I will be here forever. _

(Santana)

_Relationships are new to me, they never flew with me _

_I've never been in love, I've only been in clubs _

_(Puck)_

_And that's why I picked you up, linked it up, walked up, clinked your cup _

_Told you I'm broke but I'll fix it up, chick what's up? _

_I'm drunk, can we kiss or what? _

_I saw you again when I was sober and I had a crush like an empty soda can _

_I'm looking at all hearts can't fold the hand _

_We can build this thing up, girl I know the plan _

_I can be your boy, better yet your man _

Santana couldn't help but laugh at the lyrics knowing her turn was coming up again. She walked over to a smiling Brittany pointing to her and taking her hand.

_(Santana)_

_Your cool as hell, I'm your biggest fan _

_So lets blow this pop stickle stand _

_What about a picture? Why do you think they call me San?_

_(Puck)_

_Two months ago I saw your face, _

_(Santana)_

_Two weeks ago I'm at your place,_

_(Puck)_

_Two days ago I had you by the waist, the next thing you know we hit the floor,_

Santana brought Brittany next to her as she began to rap…

_(Santana)_

_Two days from now you'll be my chick, _

_Two weeks from now I'll make you famous,_

_Two months from now you'll be my Miss, _

_and we'll throw it down, like we do now. _

(Puck)

_And if you want me girl I will be your man _

_And if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_(Santana)_

_And if you want me girl I will be your man. _

_And if you want me girl I will be here forever. _

_(Puck)_

_And if you want me girl I will be your man_

_(Santana) _

_And if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_(Puck & Santana)_

_And if you want me girl I will be your man. _

_And if you want me girl I will be here forever. _

Puck stopped playing as he walked behind Santana waiting to see what was going to happen next.


End file.
